


Wait

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sleepy Cuddles, Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan





	Wait

Peter sighed warmly as Tony wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist. Peter snuggled in closer to Tony’s chest. This is bliss. Peter thought as Tony lightly traced patterns on his skin.

 

“I love you.” Tony whispered into Peter's brown locks.

 

“I love you too.” Peter replied closing his eyes.

 

The rest of the world can wait. For now, they were going to cherish this time together. And memorize every inch of the others body.

 

Because they both knew. One of them won't be coming back from the battle with Thanos. And the war was coming fast.


End file.
